uragiri_wa_boku_no_namae_o_shitteirufandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Crosszeria
"I will never betray you." '' - Luka Crosszeria'' Luka Crosszeria '''is the protagonist of the story. He is also known as Zess, which was a code name. His real name is much longer, And he gave his name to Yuki to keep. He is a Opast, and sided with the Giou clan in the last war. Appearance Luka has ebony black hair, silver eyes and his skin is very white and very pale in point it is transparent. His beauty is exceptional and incredible, he is considered extremely handsome and increfible attractive in the human world and in the Inferous . Most Opast like him, uses their looks to lure human in. He wears only black and always has on a black cross, Which was made by Yuki. He has a tattoo of two cross that was once black, but is completely red. He has an earring which he can summon his sword with. Personality Luka is known for not showing his emotion. He's very reserved and indifferent to those who knows him. In the Anime, He's expressionless and doesn't usually show any emotion except for when he is annoyed or with Yuki. Whenever he's with Yuki, He's very caring and even smiled at him in the anime. Even though he's hard to read, Yuki can tell how he feels. He tends to get upset or angry when someone is making a move towards Yuki, Or when Tachibana interrupts their moments. Biography | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Luka Crosseriza was born in the Inferous, Or Underworld, as a part of the Zess clan. They are a, "Clan of Sinners," and when they are born, They are brand with the tattoo. But he is as well a Opast, The highest level beside the King. As the only Crosszeria with a red Brand Zess, he is also known as "Bloody Cross". Luka battles with a large black sword and can use powerful magic and has a powerful Salamander dragon (Sodom) as a familiar. He was once the loyal dog for the demon king and used to drink his blood, that's why he is stronger than any Opasts. But he left his position after meeting Yuki. It was during the previous battle that Luka met Yuki and they fell in love. Luka promises he will stay with Yuki as long as Yuki wants him to. Luka tells Yuki he was considered a slave because he was born into the "sinner" clan, Crosszeria, and that all the other Duras were intent on punishing the whole family and all its descendants for their ancestor's sin. The demon king owned Luka, and as a symbol of their contract, put his own blood into Luka's brand. The demon king's blood made the brand on Luka's arm glow red, and it caused Luka a great deal of pain during the process. Years later, Luka is still haunted by the memory and feels physically ill when recalling it. Because it was a blood seal, if Luka should ever betray the demon king, he would die. Luka explains to the current incarnation of Yuki that since he made a new contract with Yuki, the previous contract with the demon king was voided, allowing Luka to live. But, It shown that the contract isn't completely void with the Demon King. Relationship Sakurai Yuki: Him and Yuki were past lovers. Ever since Yuki was born, Luka has been watching over him. His relationship with Yuki is complicated. He is completely dedicated to Yuki, considering him more important than anything else in the world, yet he won't tell him of their relationship in Yuki's previous life. He does love Yuki but is afraid that if Yuki remembers his past life he couldn't be with him anymore. But, He realized that he can never leave Yuki because he loves him dearly. 'Sodom: '''Sodom is Luka's familiar. Luka was order by the Demon king to kill Sodom, But when he got their he was able to kill Sodom's brother, and told Sodom to become his familiar. Luka is very much like a father figure to Sodom and he would do anything for Luka. Luka does care for Sodom and doesn't like him getting into trouble. He encourage Sodom to work on his Human form as Sodom was upset that it wasn't working. [[Giou Takashiro|'Giou Takashiro]]: 'Luka does not trust Takashiro at all. [[Shinmei Sairi|'Shinmei Sairi]]''': '''Luka and Sairi completely hates and despise each other. Luka does not like him and doesn't want him near Yuki at all. Something in the past life made them two that way, but hasn't been reveled. Trivia * Favorite food is Junk food. * His weapon is Roxass, which is a long black sword that he has on his ears as a earring * Gets annoyed with Takashiro because he always interrupt Luka's and Yuki's moment. * Saved Sodom when he was suppose to kill him * Has a major soft spot for Sodom * Loves the different Human inventions Quotes * "I'll never do anything to hurt you. But that's all hypothetical. I will protect you. I will not betray you." - Luka to Past Yuki. *